


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Ellalba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merperson Kylo Ren, Mostly for the art, Sailor Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba
Summary: A ship wonders into the Knight’s of Ren territory and get taken down by Kylo and his knights. Kylo has always been fascinated by humans but never really gotten the opportunity to actually interact with one in a way that doesn’t end with bloody murder. So he spots his opportunity to keep one when he sees a survivor getting away in a rowboat.A survivor with red hair.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мой лихой моряк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759562) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



Hux was the only survivor. Rowing on one of the ship’s surviving lifeboats he tries to forget the tragedy of only hours prior when he woke up to screams and a sinking ship without an idea of what was happening.

Only what appeared to be sharks swimming the dark waters and his shipmates screaming in the night as their ship sank.

That was only hours ago.

Now the sea is silent and empty before him, the bright stars illuminating the empty waters along with a few jagged rocks similar to the ones that sank his ship.

He freezes when he hears a voice. Bouncing on the rocks and seemingly getting closer is a soft voice singing an old tavern song he’d heard while on shore. Desperate to see if there are any survivors and pulled by an all-encompassing sense of urgency, he steers his small boat and rows towards it, never even realizing that the enchanting, deep voice is unfamiliar and wrong.

////////////////////////////

Kylo heard the human getting closer. Trying not to let the excitement show in his voice he kept singing, beckoning the human to come closer and closer.

He almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was when he spotted this one survivor getting away, and stared in delight as he evaded the other hunters of his pod by complete accident while they where busy killing off the other humans. He’d always been fascinated with them, always wanted to know more about them, and now he could finally have one of them, so Kylo let him drift away, watched him get farther and farther from the wreck. Following from the night-dark waters as the human’s expressions shifted from concentrated determination, to uncertain fear only to rest into hopeless despair in his pretty face.

And what a pretty face it was indeed.

Kylo had never seen a human this beautiful before, and with thoughts circling his head he had followed the human in his small island as he desperately tried to get away. “Silly’”, Kylo thought, “that you think you can get away”.

Now the pretty human stood before him in the water, staring with an expression full of wonder that made Kylo want to preen with pride. With slow, measured movements, Kylo reached out to caress the humans face, drawing him farther and farther from the small boat. 

All it took was a small pinprick with his claw at the back of his neck for the poison to act quickly and those lovely sea-green eyes closed. Kylo smiled as the human slumped into his arms and his breathing slowed with unconsciousness.

He smiles.

“And the trap closes”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure Hux is fine in a cave somewhere and is going to be incredibly mad when he wakes up.
> 
> If you like my art you can find me on Tumblr at [@Ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)


End file.
